


Urbane

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [929]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's been spying on the bullpen again. She notices some behavior from Tony that she finds concerning. This is what happens when she confronts him.





	Urbane

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/16/2001 for the word [urbane](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/16/urbane).
> 
> urbane  
> having the polish and suavity regarded as characteristic of sophisticated social life in major cities: an urbane manner.  
> reflecting elegance, sophistication, etc., especially in expression: He maintained an urbane tone in his letters.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #556 No means no.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Urbane

“Tony! Tell me what's going on.”

“Nothing.”

“Tony! It's not nice to lie to Abby. I saw you send your phone to voicemail like 10 times today. That's not normal.”

“I've got it under control, Abby. It's not something to concern your pretty little head over.”

“It is a concern when my friend is keeping secrets from me.”

“Abby.” Tony warned.

“No. It's not ok for you to just cut me out. I need to know these things to make sure you're safe.”

“No, means no, Abby. I'm not discussing this with you and that's final.”

“But Tony…” Abby pleaded, her eyes welling up with tears. 

“Stop it, Abby. You're more urbane than this.”

When she only cried harder, Tony sighed and opened his arms wide to Abby.

She ran into his arms and he patted her back. "It will be ok, Abbs. I promise “

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the phone calls were from Senior and Tony didn't want to get into what his dad had done this time. Especially not with Abby who wouldn't understand, but you guys can imagine whatever reason you want for Tony ignoring phone calls.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
